Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno y otra vez primavera
by Muselina Black
Summary: Secretos guardados, rencores escondidos y hermanas que no siempre son la perfección con patas. Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Primavera

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío. **  
**_

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Como siempre que tengo que hacer un fic de viñetas, busqué un tema en común. En este caso, me decidí por relaciones entre distintas hermanas de la saga. ¿Por qué? Básicamente porque siempre me han gustado, quizás porque tengo una hermana._

 _Así que dejo la primera viñeta._

 _#Felices4AñosForoDeLosBlacks_

 **Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno… y otra vez primavera**

 **I**

 **Primavera**

—¿Vas al hospital? —pregunta Padma al ver que su hermana se dirige a la puerta de su casa en Leicester.

—Sí.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Su hermana niega con la cabeza. Lleva el pelo en una trenza, pero parece más desordenada de lo habitual. Desde la Batalla, se pasa todo el día en San Mungo, acompañando a Lavender. Nadie sabe si va a sobrevivir o qué pasará con ella si se lo hace. Sus heridas vienen de Fenrir Greyback, después de todo. Ese día no había sido luna llena, pero no había muchos antecedentes al respecto.

Padma la ha acompañado varias veces. Aprovecha de ver a Michael, aunque él no quiere ver a nadie. La última vez, les gritó a ella y Terry que lo dejaran en paz de una vez por todas. Que no perdieran su tiempo con un lisiado patético.

—¿Segura? —insiste con suavidad.

Lavender no habla con nadie. Ni siquiera con Parvati. Cuando algún conocido se acerca a su cama, se gira hacia la pared. Padma quiere decirle a su hermana que no vaya al hospital, porque cada vez que va, termina llorando desesperada. Y ella no puede hacer nada para consolarla.

—De verdad. ¿No vas a ver a Michael?

—Después de la última vez, no sé si puedo seguir con esto.

Parvati frunce los labios y no dice nada. Seguro que piensa que su hermana es una pésima amiga, abandonando al chico en el hospital. La misma Padma lo piensa. Es difícil evitarlo.

Padma recoge las piernas bajo un cojín. Lleva tres días tratando de leer un libro, pero no es capaz de avanzar y concentrarse. Las palabras se le confunden en la cabeza y eso la frustra mucho. Sus padres no hablan mucho con ellas. Se mueven casi de puntillas, porque no saben en qué momento pueden estallar en llanto. La guerra fue distinta para ellos. No tienen pesadillas con los Carrows cada noche.

Su hermana coge la chaqueta del colgador de la entrada y sale de la casa. Padma vuelve a intentar leer.

-o-

Después de llegar del hospital, Parvati se va directamente a su habitación. Padma y sus padres se quedan en la sala, donde están pasando el rato. Se miran y ninguno dice nada. Han intentado hablar de esto otras veces, pero no han terminado bien. Sus padres se sienten culpables por no haber evitado lo que pasó con sus hijas.

Padma no cree que hubieran podido hacer algo.

Al menos están vivas.

—¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a tu hermana si quiere comer algo? —dice su madre con suavidad. Desde que las dos chicas volvieron a casa, su madre se pasa las horas en la cocina preparando sus platos favoritos: _chana masala_ , _palak paneer_ , _pollo tandoori_ y _gulab jamun_. Todas las cosas que siempre decía que usaban demasiado tiempo.

Padma al menos hace el esfuerzo de comer, aunque aún se le hace difícil.

Parvati ni siquiera hace el intento. Juguetea con la comida en su plato hasta que se aburre y se levanta de la mesa. A veces, a media noche, Padma la escucha levantarse y bajar a la cocina. Al menos se alimenta de algo.

Ante la pregunta de su madre, se levanta del sillón, dejando la novela a un lado —ha leído cinco páginas desde la tarde— y sube las escaleras. La habitación de Parvati —dejaron de dormir juntas cuando entraron a Hogwarts— está al fondo del pasillo. La puerta está decorada con grandes flores de colores que se mueven como acariciadas por el viento.

Padma toca la puerta con los nudillos.

Silencio.

Vuelve a tocar.

Nada.

—¿Parvati? —musita.

—Estoy cansada, mamá —dice la voz de su hermana desde el otro lado.

—No soy mamá.

Más silencio.

—Pasa, si quieres.

Padma abre la puerta. Su hermana está tirada sobre la cama, con un cojín entre los brazos. Tiene los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Su gemela se sienta a sus pies, sin decir nada. Por unos minutos, las dos están en silencio.

—¿Cómo está Lavender? —pregunta Padma finalmente. Su hermana se incorpora, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama. No suelta el cojín, que sigue estrechando contra su pecho.

—Mejor, supongo. La sanadora le ha dicho que es poco probable que haya contraído la licantropía, pero la próxima semana es luna llena y van a hacer el experimento —musita—. También le ha dicho que las cicatrices no van a desaparecer nunca. Como mucho, se desvanecerán un poco. Pero las líneas quedarán ahí.

Padma siempre había tenido a Lavender como una chica superficial, a pesar de ser amiga de su hermana —y quizás porque Parvati sí que era un poquito vanidosa—. Al menos hasta que la guerra había empezado y la chica había demostrado tantas agallas como cualquier otro, a pesar de ser un tanto cursi. Las cicatrices en su rostro seguro que serían un golpe duro.

—Padma… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dice bajito su hermana.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué pasó con Smith?

—No lo sé… —responde ella, en el mismo volumen de voz—. Fui a su casa el otro día. Su madre me dijo que no quería verme. Estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo. Sólo que Zach le había dicho que no quería saber nada de mí.

No puede evitar sentirse culpable. Porque Zacharias Smith no quería quedarse a pelear, lo había dejado en claro. Incluso había intentado convencerla de huir del castillo con él, pero ella se había negado.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido en una camilla, con los heridos más graves que se llevaban a San Mungo. Lo había buscado en el hospital después, pero le habían dicho que se lo habían llevado a casa.

—Lo siento… —murmura Parvati estirándose sobre la cama para buscar la mano de su hermana. Padma sabe que se está aguantando el decir que Zacharias es un estúpido y que no vale la pena.

—No es tu culpa, Par.

—No. Tampoco tuya. Nadie lo obligó.

—Si yo no me hubiera quedado, él tampoco lo hubiera hecho —replica Padma con una mueca.

—Nadie lo obligó —repite Parvati, acariciándole la mano. Padma se mueve en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo junto a su hermana. Cuando eran pequeñas, solían acostarse en la misma cama para hablar por las noches. No recordaban la última vez que lo habían hecho.

—Es una mierda —declara Parvati mirando al techo—. ¿Puedo decirte algo? Pero no puedes decirle a nadie…

—Por supuesto que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Yo… creo que quiero a Lavender… pero no como amiga… Como algo más.

Padma alza una ceja. De todas las cosas que su hermana le podía haber confesado, esa era seguramente la que menos esperaba.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Aunque a ella le gusten los chicos…

—¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes?

—No sé. —Parvati sigue mirando al techo—. Desde el baile de Navidad, creo.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

—Nunca se dio el momento —replica—. Y tampoco estaba segura, pensaba que era una fase o algo.

—Ya.

Más silencio. Pero es un silencio agradable, muy distinto al que se ha instalado entre ellas desde hace años. Es un silencio cómodo. Parvati apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y le estrecha la mano con cariño.

—Merlín, creo que me he quitado un peso de encima —dice finalmente—. ¿Debería decirles a papá y mamá?

—Si te sientes lista, claro.

—No todavía, pero pronto.

—¿Quieres que esté contigo?

—Sí, por favor.

Padma le aferra la mano —tan igual a la suya, aunque ahora tengan cicatrices diferentes— y la estrecha con fuerza. Después de todo lo que han pasado juntas, lo mínimo que puede hacer es acompañarla en eso. Aunque no cree que a sus padres les importe demasiado. Después de todo, vienen saliendo de una guerra. Tienen suerte de haber sobrevivido y de estar enteros —más o menos—, sus padres son personas razonables.

—Mamá quiere hacer _gulab jamun_ de nuevo —comenta despacito. Siempre ha sido el postre preferido de Parvati, desde que era muy pequeña. Su madre nunca lo hacía porque decía que era mucho trabajo.

—Chachi. Llevo semanas comiendo sándwiches de queso —bromea su hermana—. Creo que tengo hambre por primera vez en semanas.

Más silencio.

—Se han llevado a Michael a casa —comenta la joven después de la pausa, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Terry estaba ahí y me dijo que te dijera que tienen que ir a visitarlo en casa. Tiene una idea.

—¿Una idea?

—Y necesita tu ayuda, al parecer.

—¿Por qué?

—No me lo dijo. Pero creo que sería bueno que le echaras una mano. Es para ayudar a Michael.

—Michael no quiere ayuda.

Parvati la mira con esa expresión que parece decir que sabe más que Padma acerca del mundo. Es verdad. Siempre ha sido mejor que ella para entender a las demás personas.

—A veces es mejor ignorar esas cosas —musita—. Puede que no quiera ayuda, pero sí que la necesita.

Padma asiente y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

* * *

 _Padma y Parvati son lof. Y Parvati es totalmente lesbiana en mi versión, aunque también podría ser bi. Aún no lo he decidido, pero en todo caso su amor por Lavender no es correspondido. Al menos en esta línea temporal._

 _¡Hasta la próxima viñeta!_

 _Muselina_


	2. Verano

**_Disclaimer:_** _El Potterverso no me pertenece. Una pena._

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno… y otra vez primavera**

 **II**

 **Verano**

Cuando eran pequeñas, las dos hijas de Percy Weasley eran inseparables. Ahora, en plena adolescencia, no hacen más que pelear y discutir por las cosas más tontas. Como el vestido que Lucy le ha cogido prestado a su hermana mayor.

—Pero si soy mucho más gorda que tú —protesta la afectada, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño de una forma que la hace aún más parecida a su abuela Weasley, de quién ha heredado la nariz y la forma de fruncir los labios—. Te va a quedar fatal.

Lucy sacude su melena caoba —ha heredado el rojizo de los Weasley, para envidia suprema de Molly, cuyo pelo es café apagado y soso. Ni siquiera es sedoso y bonito como el de su madre— y sonríe. Las pecas en la punta de su nariz parecen más notorias que nunca, seguramente por las horas que ha pasado afuera en las semanas que llevan de vacaciones.

—Puedo ajustarlo. Tía Fleur me enseñó unos hechizos para eso. No te preocupes —añade con un gesto de la mano—. Te juro que puedo dejarlo como antes.

—¿Y para qué lo quieres?

—Tengo una cita.

—¿Con quién?

Molly no puede evitar sentirse un poco celosa al escuchar eso. Todo el mundo ama a su hermana. Porque es guapa, simpática y todas las cosas que ella no es. Incluso es la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Después de que aplastaran al equipo de Gryffindor —que es capitaneado por Lily, la que se pasó dos semanas sin hablar con su prima—, su hermana se había vuelto aún más popular.

Y ahora esto.

No es justo. No es justo que Lucy haya obtenido todo lo bueno y ella se haya quedado con lo peor. Con los kilos extras, los granos y los anteojos gruesos. Por mucho que sea la primera de su clase, a nadie le importa eso.

Nunca la han invitado a salir.

—McLaggen.

—¿Aidan McLaggen?

No sólo es el chico más guapo de Slytherin, sino que Molly también ha estado enamorada de él desde que entraron al colegio. Nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, porque se muere de vergüenza de que alguien lo sepa y que se burlen de ella. Porque obviamente Aidan nunca querrá nada con ella.

—Que te vaya bien —musita, sin más ganas de discutir con su hermana. Sale de la habitación que comparten y cierra la puerta.

Es demasiado injusto.

-o-

Tía Fleur los ha invitado por unos días a Shell Cottage. Molly se ha llevado un montón de libros que quiere leer y se acuesta en su toalla mientras los demás empiezan a jugar vóleibol en la arena. No ha hablado con Lucy desde esa noche. No quiere escuchar nada acerca de Aidan y su cita con su hermana. Seguro que cuando vuelva a Hogwarts tendrá que escuchar todos los detalles en la sala común. Aidan nunca ha sido callado acerca de sus conquistas.

Intenta alejar el tema de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que está leyendo. Una historia sobre una enfermedad que acaba con prácticamente toda la población mundial y cómo era la vida de los supervivientes veinte años después.

No ha avanzado mucho cuando una pelota aterriza en la mitad de su libro. Levanta la vista, sólo para encontrarse con Lucy mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo siento mucho, Molly —le dice mientras se inclina a recoger la pelota. Molly le lanza una mirada asesina y se levanta, sacudiéndose la arena de la trenza.

—Vete a la mierda, Lu —masculla mientras se aleja a grandes zancadas de ahí, dejando su libro sobre la arena.

Uno de sus lugares preferidos de la casa de su tío Bill son las rocas al final de la playa. Cuando era pequeña, sus padres no la dejaban subir a ellas, pero hacía años que podía hacerlo sin problemas. Trepa a las rocas y se sienta en lo más alto, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos. Se queda así mucho rato, a pesar del viento que corre a su alrededor. No quiere volver con sus primos por un buen rato.

—¿Molly?

Reconoce la voz de su tía Hermione. Tío Ron le ha insistido en que tome vacaciones, aunque se ha llevado varios informes para leer en la playa.

—Estoy bien —intenta decir, pero su voz la delata. Hermione ha trepado junto a ella y le pasa una mano por la espalda—. No quiero hablar de esto.

—Está bien —responde su tía, cuyo pelo espeso y rizado está suelto al viento—. Pero si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo —añade con una sonrisa.

—No vas a entender.

—Pruébame —replica ella alzando una ceja.

—Es… Lucy. No es justo.

—¿Qué cosa no es justa?

—Que… ella tenga todo —musita Molly, sin mirar a su tía—. Es guapa, buena para los deportes, los chicos la quieren… Y yo soy gorda y patética.

—No eres nada de eso, Molly —responde su tía—. Eres una chica muy lista y simpática. No tienes nada que envidiarle a tu hermana.

La chica le dirige una mirada de soslayo. Su madre insistía en decirle lo mismo y ella tampoco estaba segura de que fuera verdad. Seguro que sólo lo decía porque la quería y esas cosas no cuentan. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Ya.

—¿No me crees? —pregunta su tía. Ella niega con la cabeza—. Seguro que esto lo sabes, pero supongo que no está de más que te lo repita: hay cosas mucho más importantes que ser bonita o popular.

Molly rueda los ojos. Conoce ese discurso. Y no lo soporta.

—No entiendes.

—Puede que no. Yo no tengo hermanas. Pero… recuerdo lo que se sentía cuando todas parecían más bonitas y populares que yo.

La adolescente mira a su tía con interés. Porque siempre ha pensado que su tía Hermione es una de esas mujeres a la que todo el mundo admira. Es listísima y es muy importante en el Ministerio. Y una heroína, para terminarlo.

Toda su familia está llena de gente genial. Ella es la que ha quedado afuera.

—¿Y sabes qué más? Ni siquiera soy capaz de subirme en una escoba —añade Hermione con una mueca burlona—. Y tu tío Ron no me soportaba cuando nos conocimos.

Molly arruga la nariz. Le cuesta creerlo.

—Te prometo que todo esto va a pasar —insiste su tía.

Ella decide aceptarlo. Quizás porque parece un tanto increíble. Tía Hermione es genial, ¿cómo podría ser que alguien no la soportara? Mucho menos el tío Ron, que obviamente la adora por sobre todas las cosas.

El sol se está empezando a poner y el viento en la playa hace que los vellos en su piel se ericen. Tía Hermione dice que es mejor que regresen a la casa, que seguramente la abuela Molly tendrá algo rico para comer.

Molly duerme en una habitación en el segundo piso, junto a Roxanne, Lily, Lucy y Rose. Están un poco apretadas, pero es divertido pasar tiempo juntas. A veces. La chica se dirige directamente al dormitorio, para quitarse el traje de baño y ponerse ropa de andar por casa.

Lucy está ahí, sentada sobre su cama.

—Mo… Siento lo que pasó allá. No quería tirarte la pelota encima, te lo juro. —Es lo primero que dice, rápidamente—. Por favor, no estés enfadada conmigo.

Lucy es de esas personas que no pueden evitar ser sinceras en todo momento. Su padre suele reírse y bromear con que su hija menor es físicamente incapaz de decir una mentira. Y parece realmente arrepentida por lo sucedido.

—Está bien —responde luego de unos momentos de silencio—. Yo también fui tonta, la verdad. No debería haber explotado así —añade con una mueca de disculpas.

—Todo bien.

Lucy parece querer decir algo más. Se nota en la forma en que mueve los dedos, como si estuviera particularmente nerviosa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —musita bajito. Molly no está acostumbrada a ver a su hermana así, porque Lu siempre es muy segura de sí—. Es… sobre Aidan.

Molly siente que el corazón se le detiene en el pecho. Duele un poquito.

—¿Qué cosa? —logra decir.

—Es… ¿siempre es tan idiota? —pregunta su hermana con una mueca—. En nuestra cita, lo único que hizo fue tratar de ponerme las manos encima. Tuve que usar un moco murciélago, Mo. ¡No me dejaba en paz! Y no tiene temas de conversación. Sólo él y su escoba.

Molly mira a su hermana, con un deje de incredulidad.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Cómo lo soportan en Slytherin? —Ha cogido un cojín y lo estrecha contra su cuerpo. Molly se deja caer de espaldas en la cama.

—No lo sé. Nunca me lo había preguntado. A la gente le cae bien y ya… —musita, preguntándose a sí misma por qué le gusta tanto el chico si lo que dice su hermana es verdad.

—¿De verdad? Porque tiene la personalidad de una planta muerta —se burla Lucy—. Molly, deberías juntarte con gente más interesante —añade con una sonrisa—. Eres demasiado genial para estar con alguien así, en serio.

Lucy nunca dice mentiras.

* * *

 _Nunca escribo de la TG, pero la verdad es que ahora me he quedado prendada de estas dos y probablemente escriba más acerca de ellas en el futuro. Pero no se apuren, porque no será pronto._

 _¡Hasta la otra viñeta!_

 _Muselina_


	3. Otoño

_**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, les recuerdo que el Potterverso no me pertenece._

 **Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno… y otra vez primavera**

 **III**

 **Otoño**

Dudley aprende a decir «no quiero».

Petunia sonríe y le dice que es un niño muy listo. Porque lo es. Cada día se parece más a su padre, fuerte y grandote, aunque ha heredado su cabello rubio y los ojos claros. Será un niño adorable y un adulto guapo.

Petunia mira a la cuna del lado. El niño pequeñajo y delgado que está ahí no ha llorado en todo el día. Tampoco ha dormido, al menos no que ella pueda verlo. Se limita a mirarlo todo con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Los ojos de Lily.

Petunia aparta la mirada.

No quiere pensar en eso.

No quiere pensar en la carta que llegó la noche anterior junto a Harry. La firma Dumbledore, el director del colegio ese de bichos raros. Y le dice que Lily ha muerto.

Que ha sido asesinada. Por un megalómano, que apareció en su casa y decidió matar a Lily y a su marido.

El día anterior, después de descubrir la cesta con el niño en su entrada, Vernon había sugerido que lo enviaran a un orfanato. No podían hacerse cargo de ese niño, por ningún motivo. ¿Qué dirían los vecinos? Además, era seguro que era como Lily, así que seguramente les traería problemas más adelante.

Por un momento, Petunia había estado a punto de decirle que sí, que dejaran a Harry en un hospicio y se olvidaran del asunto. Pero entonces el niño había abierto los ojos.

Y eran los ojos de Lily.

La carta de Dumbledore insistía en que era importante que Harry se quedara con ellos. Que ahí estará seguro, aunque no explica precisamente por qué ahí estará más seguro que en cualquier otro lado.

No había podido aceptar lo que Vernon pretendía. Le había dejado en claro que se harían cargo de su sobrino. Ya podían arreglárselas para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus rarezas. Pero Petunia no iba a dejar que el hijo de su hermana viviera en un hospicio.

Ahora se pregunta por qué decidió hacerlo. Harry será un problema, lo puede sentir. Después de todo, Lily había sido un problema de pequeña. No había razones para que su hijo no lo fuera. Especialmente considerando quién es su padre.

Era.

Ahora debe pensar en ellos en pasado.

Es imposible de creer.

¿Qué harán con los cuerpos? No sabe si su gente tiene algún tipo de ritual para los difuntos. Quizás podría escribirle a Dumbledore, aunque no sabe cómo hacerle llegar una carta. Mucho menos flores para su hermana.

Al menos espera que alguien vaya al funeral. Lily tenía amigas en el colegio, era popular. A veces la visitaban en los veranos. Petunia recuerda a las chicas vestidas de forma rara que aparecían en su casa y se encerraban con Lily a escuchar música en el tocadiscos, que les parecía una máquina misteriosa y las hacía saltar cada vez que empezaba la música.

Seguro que ellas irán al funeral.

En su cuna, Harry mira al techo.

Petunia esquiva la mirada.

Cuando era niña, le había escrito a Dumbledore para pedirle asistir al colegio. Aunque normalmente no pensaba en eso, a lo largo de los años se había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si hubiese ido.

¿Habría cambiado algo?

En ese momento, la pregunta era aún más amarga: ¿Lily estaría muerta?

Petunia sacude la cabeza. Su hermana se lo ha buscado, enfrentándose a ese mago lleno de odio y resentimiento. Alguna vez la escuchó hablar acerca de él a sus padres, que obviamente estaban preocupados por ella. Lily había fingido que todo estaba bien.

—Querida, ya llegué —anuncia Vernon con una sonrisa, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla huesuda.

Petunia está tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera ha escuchado a su marido entrar. Y eso que él nunca ha sido precisamente sutil en sus movimientos.

—¿Este te ha estorbado mucho? —pregunta su marido, mientras toma a Dudders en brazos y apunta a Harry con la cabeza—. Sabes, hablé con Marge y ella cree que dos niños son demasiado para ti. Y que lo lógico es que no nos hagamos cargo de otro niño.

Petunia alza una ceja. Estaba segura de que habían zanjado el asunto la noche anterior, pero aparentemente su marido tenía otras ideas.

—Está bien, no ha llorado ni nada.

—¿Estás segura de que es humano? —insiste Vernon, que mira a la criatura con una mueca de desagrado que parece ser imposible de borrar de su rostro—. A lo mejor hay algo más raro con esos fenómenos de tu hermana y su marido…

—No, Vernon. Es un niño absolutamente normal.

—¿Segura?

—Mucho.

—Bueno, espero que en el hospicio no dé problemas —dice él.

—No vamos a enviarlo a un orfanato, Vernon —replica ella, ligeramente irritada—. Es el hijo de Lily.

—Y de ese bueno para nada de Potter. Y ya sabemos que de tal palo, tal astilla —repite su marido—. Petunia, lo estuve pensando y creo que este niño será un problema.

—Es el hijo de mi hermana —repite ella, incrédula—. Es mi deber hacerme cargo de él.

No hay nadie más que pueda hacerse cargo de él. Los señores Evans murieron el año anterior, en un accidente de tráfico. Petunia aún recuerda lo mucho que le costó llegar a Lily, con la que prácticamente había cortado todos los lazos.

Lily había llegado al funeral con Harry recién nacido en los brazos. A Petunia le había sorprendido, porque ni siquiera se había enterado de que su hermana había estado embarazada al mismo tiempo que ella.

—Petunia, es una locura.

—No lo es —musita ella, mirando al bebé que observa todo con sus ojos verdes.

Con los ojos de Lily.

-o-

—Ay, qué adorables —dice Marilyn, inclinándose sobre el coche en que lleva a los niños. Dudders, sonríe y se deja apretar las mejillas, pero Harry se echa hacia atrás con expresión confundida en sus ojos claros—. ¿Los dos son tuyos?

Por supuesto que sabe que Petunia sólo es la madre de Dudley. Mal que mal, han sido vecinas por cuatro años.

—No, Harry es hijo de mi hermana —masculla, sabiendo que la mujer que tiene enfrente está pensando que el niño lleva su cabello hecho un desastre (que es verdad, pero no hay forma de peinarlo).

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Lo estás cuidando mientras está de vacaciones?

—No —Petunia se muerde el labio. Sabe perfectamente que Marilyn está intentando sacarle información—. Mi hermana… falleció recientemente.

—Y estás criando a su hijo. Oh, Petunia… eres un ángel. —La sonrisa de su vecina es absolutamente falsa, pero no sabe cómo reaccionar—. En fin, espero verte en la próxima junta de vecinos. ¿No has escuchado que Joanne se muere de ganas de pintar su casa rosa? Por supuesto, no podrá hacerlo porque arruinará el aspecto del barrio. Bueno, es un placer verte.

Petunia sabe que hablará de ella con la próxima de sus amigas a la que vea. Y que encontrarán algo desagradable que decir acerca de ellos. Es parte de la vida en los suburbios. En el coche, Dudley empuja a Harry, que emite un gemido.

Es el primer sonido que hace desde que llegó a la casa. Normalmente está callado y mira a todos lados con una expresión que sólo puede ser de preocupación. Petunia tiene la impresión de que está esperando que el rostro de Lily vuelva a aparecer en su campo visual.

—No, Dudders. Debes tratar bien a tu primo —le dice a su hijo, que la mira con el ceño fruncido, asemejándose más a Vernon que nunca. ¿En qué minuto ha aprendido a hacer eso? El mentón del niño empieza a temblar y antes de ella pueda hacer nada, el bebé estalló en llanto—. No, no, no… Dudders, lindo, no llores.

Hay muchas cosas que Petunia no tolera. Las escenas en público están muy arriba en la lista. Se inclina junto al coche y coge a Dudley en brazos, esperando que eso sirva para que se calme. El niño berreó más fuerte aún. Algunas personas que caminaban por la calle se dieron vuelta para mirarlos.

—Por favor, no llores —musita Petunia, pero eso sólo parece servir para darle más ánimos a su hijo, que tiene unos pulmones dignos de un tenor.

En el coche, Harry sólo la mira.

Con los ojos de Lily.

Petunia mete al niño llorón en el coche y se da media vuelta para volver a clases. Al ver a su primo en el coche, Dudley vuelve a golpear a Harry, que no llora. Sólo lo mira sin comprender.

Cuando Petunia le repite a su hijo que no golpee a su primo, pero su hijo la ignora por completo y sigue golpeando a Harry con la mano. No tiene demasiada fuerza, pero Harry intenta moverse en el reducido espacio, sin demasiado éxito.

—Tranquilos, por favor —gime Petunia, pero sus ruegos no tienen efecto en su hijo, que sigue golpeando al niño que tiene al lado con sus puños regordetes.

Es un niño con mucho carácter. Como su padre.

* * *

 _Por supuesto, no me he olvidado de la relación de hermanas más importante en toda la saga. En mi cabeza, me cuesta imaginar que Petunia sería igual de cruel con Harry de un año que con Harry de once. ¡Es un bebé! Seguramente no lo dejaban durmiendo bajo las escaleras a esa edad._

 _En fin, ¡hasta la próxima y última viñeta!_

 _Muselina_


	4. Invierno

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son cosa de una tal Rowling._

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _¡Y la última viñeta! Con una de mis favoritas (aunque el 99% de las razones por las que es mi favorita es por la historia que le he inventado). Espero que les haya gustado la historia._

 **Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno… y otra vez primavera**

 **IV**

 **Invierno**

Es raro no tener a sus hijos en casa. Bilius, Arthur y Pelleas ya están en Hogwarts, aunque se supone que volverán a casa en Navidad, dentro de unas semanas. Pero Cedrella está acostumbrada a tener a al menos uno de sus hijos alrededor por mucho tiempo. No es lo mismo verlos sólo para las fiestas.

Se le hace raro tener tanto tiempo libre por las tardes, sin tener que atender a las tareas de sus hijos y sus estudios.

Septimus se está quedando calvo, pero sigue igual de delgado que cuando se casaron. Ella aún recuerda sus primeros años juntos, con él trabajando junto a ella en la cocina y en la casa. Era natural. Cedrella había crecido en un mundo en que nunca tuvo que mover un dedo para hacer nada. La familia de Septimus no contaba ni de lejos con una situación económica tan holgada, por lo que él estaba más familiarizado con esas tareas y sus hechizos.

Cada mañana, Cedrella acude al Ministerio, enfrentando el frío de las calles londinenses en noviembre. Sigue trabajando en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, aunque hace un par de años ya no es una simple secretaria. Es la subjefa del departamento. El sueldo no es mucho mejor, pero ayuda en casa. Especialmente porque la editorial que han empezado Septimus y su amigo Hugo no trae mucho dinero a casa.

La secretaria a la entrada de la oficina la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—El sub ministro de Japón quiere hablar con usted acerca del tratado de comercio —dice—. Vendrá a las once, si no es mucho problema.

—No, para nada —suspira Cedrella.

Kazuo Miyamoto es un hombre muy amable, pero a ella le suele impactar mucho la formalidad con la que la trata. Siempre es «honorable señora sub jefa Weasley». Pero le simpatiza, así que verlo será algo agradable.

En su oficina, que tiene una ventana falsa enorme, Cedrella busca los papeles del tratado de comercio. Los respectivos ministros lo firmarán cuando las negociaciones acaben. Se supone que permitirá que tanto japoneses como británicos puedan importar productos del otro país con mayor facilidad. Ella misma tiene algunos reparos al respecto de algunas cláusulas, y está segura que si Miyamoto viene a verla, lo más seguro es que sea por la misma razón.

Por Circe, le espera un día largo.

-o-

Cuando por fin sale a almorzar, tras una larga reunión con el señor Miyamoto y una hora después de lo que deberían haber terminado, Cedrella está exhausta. Y hambrienta. Al menos ahora la cafetería del Ministerio no estará repleta de gente. Todos estarán fumando o algo por el estilo afuera.

—Cedrella —dice una voz cuando sale de la oficina.

La mujer se queda helada. Aunque habían pasado más de diez años, puede reconocer esa voz perfectamente.

Alta, esbelta y elegante, su hermana Callidora está en el pasillo del Ministerio. Se ve un tanto fuera de lugar, con su túnica gris perla y el pelo en un moño elaborado. Sigue siendo tan guapa como cuando eran adolescentes.

Por Charis sabe que se casó hace años, con Harfang Longbottom. No lo conoce, pero según la menor es un buen hombre.

—Callidora —musita cuando su hermana se acerca a ella. Tiene algunas líneas en el contorno de los ojos. La única pista de que han pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que la vio. Con el paso del tiempo, su padre y Charis terminaron por perdonarla.

Callie nunca hizo el menor intento por acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta.

—Quería verte —replica su hermana, aunque no muestra ninguna emoción al respecto—. Charis me dijo que trabajas aquí —añade señalando a sus alrededores, con la gente que vuelve a sus oficinas después de almorzar.

—Han pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿quince años? —bufa Cedrella, clavando la mirada en la mujer que tiene delante de ella—. ¿Quince años y por primera vez te dignas a venir a verme? Olvídalo, Callidora.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse de su hermana. Pero ella es más rápida y le coge el brazo, obligándola a voltear hacia ella.

—Por Merlín, Ceddie. No es tan fácil.

—Charis va a verme —replica Cedrella—. Papá nos visita de vez en cuando. ¿Qué era lo que te impedía hacerlo tú también? ¿Acaso mamá puso una pared en la puerta de tu habitación? —añade, esperando que la mueca de desprecio sea lo suficientemente efectiva.

Callidora no suelta la manga de su túnica morada. Tiene los labios apretados y una expresión decidida en su rostro. Siempre ha sido así, obstinada en salirse con la suya sin importar nada más.

—Cedrella, ¿vas a escucharme? —insiste.

—No. Ya ha pasado el tiempo en que hubiera querido escucharte, hermana —espeta, soltándose del agarre de su hermana con un movimiento brusco de la mano—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Quiero hablar. Nada más.

—¡No quisiste hablar hace quince años! —grita Cedrella, sin importarle que la gente a su alrededor las mire—. ¿Por qué carajos quieres hablar ahora?

—Porque eres mi hermana.

—Era tu hermana hace quince años, también. No te impidió dejar de hablarme.

—No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Mamá confiaba en mí, no podía traicionarla de esa forma —intenta excusarse.

Patética excusa.

—Eso no detuvo a Charis y a papá. Y dudo mucho que tú no te hayas enterado de sus visitas a mi casa, la verdad —dice apretando los labios y viéndose más Black que nunca—. No quiero hablar contigo —repite antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar a paso rápido por el pasillo. Tiene hambre y ahora está cabreada.

Callidora aprieta los labios y la sigue, caminando a la misma velocidad.

—Pues te aguantas, porque me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

Cedrella analiza el usar un hechizo silenciador, pero en el Ministerio eso puede llevar a que la detengan por agresión. Lo único que hace es apartar la mirada y seguir su camino. A lo mejor Callidora se aburrirá de ser ignorada y desaparecerá de su vista.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Decirle a mamá que iba a ignorar su prohibición de ir a verte? Hice lo que se esperaba de mí, deberías entenderlo.

Cedrella se detuvo, incapaz de seguir escuchando a su hermana y sus explicaciones de pacotilla por haber sido una hermana terrible.

—Las palabras equivocadas.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—No lo sé, ¿qué crees tú?

Por un momento, Cedrella se siente ridícula. Porque son dos mujeres adultas peleando en la mitad del Ministerio de la Magia, que para colmo es su lugar de trabajo. Pero no puede evitarlo. Durante años esperó a que su hermana se dignara a hablar con ella.

—No puedo saberlo si no me dices.

—Y sigues equivocada. Mira, tengo hambre y has terminado de arruinarme el día —bufa la mujer—. Hasta que no sepas qué es lo que deberías decirme, podrías dejarme en paz.

Se da media vuelta y sigue caminando, ignorando por completo las miradas que la gente le dirige. Supone que su historia ha sido comidilla para cotilleos en algunos grupos de la sociedad mágica: una Black dejando a su familia de lado por Septimus Weasley. Aunque han pasado quince años y la mayoría de la gente ahí la conoce como Cedrella Weasley.

Ella misma se siente así. Cedrella Black es una persona de su pasado, que poco tiene que ver con la mujer en la que se ha convertido.

—¿Qué tengo que decirte para que entiendas que lo siento? —dice la voz de su hermana, más cerca de lo que ella se imagina—. Cedrella, de verdad lo siento.

Con esas palabras, la mujer vuelve a detenerse.

Había dado a su hermana por perdida años atrás, después de pasarse meses esperando que tratara de comunicarse con ella. Se enteró de su boda por Charis, del nacimiento de su hijo. Nunca por la misma Callidora.

Y le había dolido mucho.

De niñas siempre habían sido cercanas, al igual que de adolescentes. Muy diferentes entre sí, pero eso no impedía que siempre estuvieran juntas. En las buenas y en las malas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Callidora la había abandonado, después de su padre decidiera volver aparecer en su vida, se había dado cuenta de que esa etapa de su vida había quedado definitivamente atrás.

—Perdóname, Cedrella, por favor —musita de nuevo. Aunque es orgullosa, Cedrella puede notar que está conteniendo las lágrimas. Se siente en su voz—. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado —añade.

Nunca la ha visto tan vulnerable, tan triste.

Por un segundo, Cedrella piensa que puede darse media vuelta. Decirle que no la perdona y que nunca lo hará. Que se puede ir a buena parte y llevarse sus disculpas con ella. Incluso puede sugerirle un lugar dónde guardarlas.

Pero no lo hace.

Sin decir una palabra, se acerca a su hermana y la abraza. Por un momento, Callidora se queda tiesa, pero rápidamente se lo devuelve. Cedrella siente humedad en el hombro de su túnica, pero no le importa.

* * *

 _Cedrella y Callidora son amor del bueno. Y Charis también (de hecho, es la más amor de las tres), pero ahora quería mostrar la relación de las dos mayores. Respecto a su madre, en mi headcanon es la única que nunca aceptó que su hija se hubiera ido con Weasley. Ella se lo pierde._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
